The Fight Response
by fembuck
Summary: Jane and Maura have a talk after they make up. Takes place during the events of episode 1x05 "Money for Nothing".  Jane/Maura, femslash


**Title: **The Fight Response

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Rizzoli and Isles

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura, established

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Jane and Maura have a talk after they make up. Takes place during the events of episode 1x05 "Money for Nothing".

**Note: ** For the purposes of this story, I'm assuming that Jane and Maura go home after the memorial and then meet up with Frost and Korsack at the police station to view the video the lawyer gave them the next day. I have to assume this because the episode timeline was all sorts of messed up (ex. Jane and Maura arrive at the memorial when it's dark outside but when they sit down to eat sunlight is streaming through the windows *my brain it hurts*).

Maura's limbs were limp and her body covered in a fine sheen of rapidly cooling sweat as she rested heavily against Jane's trim, equally exhausted body.

"I don't regret it," Maura said softly, pressing her lips gently against the swell of Jane's breast when she finally regained the ability to speak.

"I'd hope not," Jane murmured lightly, though her tone was a little uncertain as she drew her hand up Maura's side soothingly. "You seemed to enjoy it," she continued looking down to meet the blonde's eyes, unable to keep some of the insecurity she was feeling out of her voice.

"I did," Maura whispered roughly, kissing Jane's breast lightly once more before arching up to meet the detective's lips in a searing kiss. "You're very good at that," Maura continued, her lips curving up into a smile as they brushed against Jane's. "But I wasn't referring to making love when I said I 'didn't regret it'."

Jane's body relaxed slightly against Maura's and the doctor smiled into Jane's shoulder.

"What were you referring to then?" Jane asked curiously, at ease once again now that she had been reassured that her woman was pleased with her physical attentions.

"Garrett," Maura replied, and Jane groaned, tensing up again before pushing herself away from Maura enough that she could see the doctor's whole face.

"What exactly about Garrett?" Jane asked, her lips curling in distaste as Garrett's name fell from her lips. She didn't like that Maura had made the comment right after they finished making love because she couldn't help but feel it indicated that Garrett's name and sex were still linked together in Maura's brain.

"Leaving him," Maura responded quickly, closing the distance between herself and Jane so that she could once again feel the detective's body pressed along the length of her.

She had meant to reassure Jane with her words, but she realized that she must have phrased things awkwardly because Jane did not seem reassured.

She hoped that her latest attempt would be more successful.

"Why?" Jane asked, still not at ease though she didn't pull away again. "You said you loved him," she continued, hoping that her voice didn't sound as petulant as the thought of Maura with someone besides herself made her feel.

"I did," Maura breathed, "or I thought I did," she continued thoughtfully. "But the longer we were together, the older we got, it became increasingly clear to me that our goals, our dreams, our values were very different," Maura continued, tentatively draping her arms over Jane's waist before sighing contently and resting her head on the brunette's chest when Jane did not protest against the touch.

"We're very different," Jane said softly. The truth was she was glad to have Maura pressed against her again. A churning knot of tension and worry had settled in her stomach and Maura's nearness helped settle her stomach.

"Only on the surface," Maura murmured. "I don't know what beer tastes like and you've never had Foie Gras, but these things hardly matter. I couldn't site a particular article, but I'm fairly certain that no relationship has ended over whether or not someone liked escargot. Garrett not understanding why I would want to become a medical examiner on the other hand was a fairly substantial issue."

"He didn't want you to be a Medical examiner?" Jane asked disliking Garrett even more than she had before, and his shiny car, fancy cardigans and propensity for hugging Maura for an inappropriate length of time had already placed him pretty high on her shit list.

"It wasn't that he was opposed to it. He was more ... amused by the idea," Maura related sighing. "Sometimes I think he would have responded with the same level of bemusement if I'd revealed to him that I wanted to attend Clown College."

"Son of a bitch," Jane muttered darkly. "What the hell is so amusing about wanting to but bad guys away and the make the streets safer for honest, hard-working people who are just trying to live their lives?"

Maura's lips curved up into a fond smile and she pressed her lips against Jane's throat affectionately. "Nothing's funny about that at all," Maura murmured, leaning up a bit more so that she could reach Jane's lips and kiss her properly. "Which is why he lost the girl, and you got her."

Despite herself, Jane found herself smiling haughtily into Maura's kiss and the doctor let out a soft, pleased laugh as she felt it.

"I got you?" Jane husked, closing the small distance between their lips to give Maura a quick kiss.

"Yeah," Maura whispered, arching her chest into Jane as she slid her leg seductively along the detective's. "You got me," she breathed out before capturing Jane's lips in a lingering kiss.

"Can I keep you?" Jane asked, panting slightly as her hands roamed over Maura's tantalizing curves.

"Absolutely," Maura whispered revelling in the feel of Jane's hands on her body. "I'm not going anywhere," she continued, capturing one of Jane's hands with her own so that she could twine their fingers together.

"Even though I'm cranky and have trouble using my words?" Jane asked sheepishly, hiding her eyes from Maura's as she spoke.

"Most of the time you're quite charming when you're cranky, and words aren't my strong suit either," Maura replied, reaching out to cup Jane's cheek reassuringly.

"I'm sorry about the past few days," Jane said suddenly, her shimmering brown eyes looking up to meet Maura's. "I really am. I just ... I felt so far away from you when you were around those people and ... it scared the hell outta me, Maura," Jane continued blinking rapidly as she averted her eyes again. "Where I grew up, there was no 'fight or flight' response when facing a challenge, there was just 'fight'," Jane said looking over at Maura again. "I mean you've meet my family. The Rizzoli's are a scrappy people," Jane went on, relaxing a little bit when Maura smiled at her words. "I just can't turn off the 'fight' response sometimes, even when I want to ... and I wanted to Maura, I really did. I knew I was being a jackass, but the thought of losing you ..." Jane shook her head and sighed before shamefacedly looking away. "It made me act like an ass and I'm sorry."

"You did act like an ass," Maura began making Jane dip her head further down, "but I forgive you," the doctor continued dipping her head down as well so that she could brush the tip of her nose against Jane's affectionately. "Just remember that I've always got your back," Maura continued, lifting her eyes to meet Jane's. "You don't ever need to be afraid to tell me what you're thinking or how you feel. I love you," Maura whispered, punctuating her words with a kiss to Jane's lips, "Every beer drinking, wedgie-picking, fish-stabbing, determined, sarcastic, swaggering inch of you."

"Romantic," Jane drawled sardonically, even as a large smile spread across her lips.

Maura shrugged nonchalantly, and then smiled. "I'm a doctor Jane, not a poet."

Jane's eyes widened and she jabbed her finger in Maura's face delightedly.

"You used a pop culture reference," Jane declared disbelievingly though there was an unmistakable note of pride in her voice.

"You're beginning to rub off on me," Maura murmured, smiling indulgently when Jane smirked at her and then leered at her lewdly.

"Can you blame me?" Jane asked stroking her hand down Maura's side. "_Corrupting _you is so much fun."

Maura bit her bottom lip and looked up at Jane through her eyelashes. "I like fun. Perhaps you should corrupt me some more."

"I think I can handle that," Jane drawled and then she leaned forward and captured Maura's lips as her hands began to corrupt the doctor anew.

**The End**


End file.
